


Changing What Is To Come

by VanillaChip101



Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [17]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Mentioned Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Mentioned Ezra Bridger, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, POV Ahsoka Tano, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Day 17 alternate prompt: time travelAhsoka has the chance to fix things, and she is forced into the role. She doesn't know where to start until she finally realizes something.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger & Ahsoka Tano, Morai & Ahsoka Tano, The Daughter | Winged Goddess & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137947
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Changing What Is To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Man i didn't have the guts to research and write about field surgery-

Fulcrum was bruised and battered as she walked through the World Between Worlds, her mind still reflecting on her fight with Ana- _no_ , Vader. Her brother. Her friend. The person who had always been there for her until the end.

After she and Ezra had escaped the emperor, she had found herself being pulled into the Sith Temple, the force whispering secrets that no one else would hear.

The force was in shambles for fifteen years, the dark reigning over the light, but now, it crooned; now they had a champion to fix its broken cracks caused by the one they thought would bring balance. He would, but it would be too late for the force to recover, and so, they had yet achieved another defender.

Ahsoka Tano. The ex-Jedi whose life has been messed up. Apprentice to the Hero With No Fear, holding close relationships with everyone, somewhat straying from the code of attachment. Framed for the Jedi Temple bombing, leaving her past behind and what she once called home. Survivor as the light slowly died, painful deaths of the Jedi causing the force to fall out of balance, the harmonies shaken.

"Ahsoka."

Said togruta turned around, searching for the source of the voice. It sounded familiar, and yet, she couldn't quite place it.

"Ahsoka."

She finally detected the voice, and her eyes widened in surprise.

Daughter. The winged goddess, the sister, the embodiment of light. There she was, the glowing aura with flowing green hair with the radiance brighter than the sun.

Ahsoka walked towards her, blinded by the force wielder's burning presence.

"Daughter! What is this place?"

The goddess didn't answer, countering it with her own question, her ancient eyes staring into her own.

"Will you do it?"

Ahsoka blinked in confusion and spotted Morai circling above, diving to perch on the Daughter's shoulder.

"What?"

"The force has chosen to give _you_ the chance to change everything. Will you take it?"

Ahsoka stepped back as information processed through her head.

"You mean like time travel?"

The nod she was met with answered her question.

"How does this work? And even if it does, how can one person like me make everything right?"

Daughter smiled knowingly, her tinkling laugh ringing throughout the dimension.

"You will not be alone."

"Wh-"

"All will be explained in time. Goodbye, Ahsoka Tano. Remember, the galaxy's fate rests on every single decision you make, and it only takes one to make it fall back into chaos."

Before Ahsoka could even agree to the task, the force tore through her mind, her shields shredded as the passage of time warped back into the past. The Daughter's light disappeared and she heard Morai cawing.

She felt the batter of light and dark fighting, as it tried to revert to what it once was. She felt like she was on fire, and yet, her skin was cold to the touch, sweating yet shivering. Agony from being ripped over and over finally made her scream, howls of pain and runny tears streaming down her cheeks. Then, she slipped into unconsciousness.

~

Ahsoka's eyes opened and took her a minute to process her surroundings. Her head was throbbing from the repeated onslaught, and she was slowly rebuilding her shields. The sleek grey durasteel walls she was staring at reminded her of something she hadn't seen in a long ti-

She jumped out of her bed, running to the washroom mirror, and gasped. There she was, in her younger body, her lekku and montrals not yet fully-fledged, light blue markings striping across instead of zigzagging in a dark blue. She was in her dark red battle dress, her togrutan sash strapped around her lower hip and her beloved akul headdress adorned in the section where her lekku and her forehead met

She tentatively touched her face and blinked as she found that she was touching her own flesh, her undeveloped winged markings slightly glowing. Her hands drifted to her waist, where she saw a small difference in her lightsaber hilt design. Both patterns from her old and new weapons were combined, so she had the circular hilt comfortable to fit in her hands but the diamond patterns fitted on, reminding her of what she was here for. She broke out of her trance as her comm beeped, and she clicked the button out of muscle memory.

She examined herself in the mirror, remembering her mission.

"Ful-Ahsoka here."

"Snips! You're awake!"

Ahsoka almost broke into tears right then and there as she recognized her former m-master; her _current_ master's voice. Anakin. His presence was so filled with light, unlike the hate and anger she felt on Malachor, and she wondered where it all went wrong.

"Yes, Skyguy?" she answered, his nickname rolling off her tongue easily despite never using it for more than a decade.

"Got to report in the war room in about ten minutes. Get Rex while you're at it, will you? Think he's in his office doing reports."

Rex. He was here too. Everyone was here. The thought hit her like a speeder as she realized that everyone she loved was alive. Echo might be missing, but he wasn't dead. Fives, Jesse, Kix, and Rex were still here. Hardcase didn't die in Umbra because the mission didn't happen yet. She could save everyone. A voice whispered in her head.

_Remember, the galaxy's fate rests on every single decision you make, and it only takes one to make it fall back into chaos._

She halted in her train of thought. Everything could already be falling into darkness this very moment, and she had no time to waste. For now, she had to play along, and then she would have time to figure out how to solve everything. The chips. Order 66. It might never come.

Ten minutes. She had about seven minutes to finally process everything. So she curled up and finally cried. She hadn't yet mourned the loss of her brother, his fall to become Vader, but now, she could, even if he was standing somewhere inside the ship. She mourned for the future, her determination then resolving to fix _everything_ , even if she was all alone. She wiped her tears, making sure there was no sadness evident, setting up her shields. She made sure or wasn't as strong as before, but still a bit more reinforced, so her masters or the other Jedi didn't grow suspicious.

She walked out of her room, feeling nostalgic as she walked through the empty hallways, her feet leading her to the captain's room.

Rex.

She deeply inhaled and exhaled as she brought a hand to the door, knocking a pattern like she always did throughout the Clone Wars and in the rebellion. He would always know it was her, and the same was done for him. She heard footsteps walking towards the door and her back straightened, preparing herself to see the young face of her friend.

Rex opened the door, and she smiled at him. He grinned back, but something seemed... _off_. He was looking too wary, his defensive stance recognizable from her time as Fulcrum.

"Rexster!"

"Commander? Are we going somewhere?'

Ahsoka nodded, and out of instinct, her presence reached out to touch his. She expected to see the simple light it held in the force, but she jumped minutely as she found the force swirling around his presence like a hurricane. She turned around, walking in the hallway, motioning for Rex to walk with her. He did, and she answered his question, not waiting to see if he would follow.

"Yep. Lots of stuff to do, but I don't know what it is. We have a briefing to go to, comman- _captain_."

Her blood ran cold as she realized what she had just done, catching herself too late, trying to come up with an excuse. She heard Rex's footsteps stop, and a few seconds later, his helmet dropped to the floor, slowly rolling towards the wall. She halted in her tracks, turning around to see Rex's reaction. His eyes were blown wide, meeting hers, and she finally recognized the same brokenness she saw in herself every day ever since the empire took over, the mask of coldness finally falling off his face. He whispered, but it sounded loud in the emptiness.

"Ahsoka? Is it really you?"

The Daughter's hint finally clicked into place as she realized she wasn't the only one that knew of the dark future.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll continue this concept but who knows lmao; I need to catch up on my other fics so this might go in my WIP folder. And if I do, I would have to take the events much more slow so I might rewrite everything lol


End file.
